


Just a Taste

by Vandereer



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Hot Chocolate, smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandereer/pseuds/Vandereer
Summary: Nami manages to spirit the princess of Alabasta away to a winter island for (totally not) a date... And the island happens to be a resort town for Marines.Prompt: undercover date night trying not to get caught by marines.
Relationships: Nami/Nefertari Vivi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44
Collections: OP Secret Santa 2019





	Just a Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [limesicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/limesicle/gifts).



> Here's my OP secret santa 2019 gift for limesicle on tumblr!
> 
> This is set around post-Reverie, pre-Wano I guess? Let’s just pretend that Nothing Bad Happened at the Reverie and everything is Fine. Vivi is Fine. Also I refuse to call it the Levelly for some reason. I don't write fluff very often so I hope this is okay ^^;  
> Content warnings for a bit of bad language, references to alcohol and unwanted flirting.
> 
> I’d like to thank my giftee for givin’ me the most wonderful prompts to work with, I honestly had a hard time deciding which one to pick. I was going to do this idea with zolu but honestly… NamiVivi tag drier than the desert Vivi lives in *blows a kiss to all wlw*. I love you and I hope you have a wonderful holiday season mwah mwah kisses. Enjoy!

The Strawhats have made some risky moves since they got to the New World. Inviting the Princess of Alabasta Kingdom aboard their ship is definitely one of them.

When they heard that Vivi was relatively nearby after having attended the Reverie, the crew couldn’t resist. The members that had met her during their adventures had been practically sobbing at the thought of seeing her again. The ones that hadn’t practically felt like they had already met her thanks to how much she was brought up in conversation.

When they finally manage to get Vivi aboard the ship - thanks to a secret rendezvous point and a government bribe or two. Nami still can’t believe she’s actually  _ here _ .

She’s seen her face all over the papers, but it’s so much different to have her standing here on the deck of the Sunny. Vivi gazes around in wonder at Franky’s handiwork on the ship, then gracefully declines a rubbery embrace from Luffy. It’s amusing to watch her try to explore the ship with a blubbering Chopper clinging to her leg. Nami cringes as Sanji flies towards her excitedly, but Vivi side-steps the crushing hug and he crashes into the railing. The rest of the crew at least have slightly more decorum in greeting their old crew-mate.

For Nami, their greeting is as simple as the look Vivi sends her from where she stands at the top of the stairs; A heart stopping smile, and a few simple words.

"Hey, Miss Navigator." 

  
  


Vivi is delightfully surprised when she’s introduced to the crew members they’ve gathered since they left her at Alabasta. 

Vivi is equal parts surprised and delighted to meet their enormous cyborg shipwright and the living skeleton Brook. Though the biggest shock to her seems to be Miss All Sunday as she used to be known. Robin has been with them for so long that they often forget she was working against them at one point.

Vivi soon approaches Franky for a tour of their other new crewmate, the Thousand Sunny.

“I adored the Going Merry, but the Sunny is so beautiful!” Vivi says cheerfully, craning her neck to look up at Franky.

“Damn right she is!” Franky says, his thick, robotic arms folded over his chest and his cheeks glowing pink with pride.   
“Yeah, she is!” Usopp adds, lifting his chin and crossing his arms to match Franky beside him. “We worked day and night-”

He’s interrupted by a large pink and red hand clamping down over the top of his head.

“Hey, you didn’t lift a finger! Too busy moping, if I recall correctly...” Franky growls down at him.

“SHE DIDN’T HAVE TO KNOW THAT!” Usopp yells back at him.

Vivi chuckles and moves away as the shipwright and sniper start to bicker and trade punches like a couple of schoolkids, forgetting that they were supposed to be giving her a tour. She trades pleasantries and bows with Brook, before strolling over the grass deck to finally exchange more than three words with Nami.

“Hey.” Nami says awkwardly.

“So…” Vivi replies, with a chuckle.

They both say at the same time. It’s the first time Nami has spoken to her in two years, outside of letters scribbled in the dead of night and attached to a News Coo in stealth mode. The amount of times she’s had to avoid awkward questions about who she had been sending them to has got to be in the thousands by now. Anything to avoid crowing about Vivi being her ‘girlfriend’ from the other members of the crew.

“That part in your letter.” Vivi starts. “About finding an island where we can stop and catch up?”

“Oh, right.”

Nami’s work desk is still covered in maps and various bits of meteorology gear. She found herself in a rush trying to find a suitable island which wasn’t covered in constant lightning strikes, volcanos or enemy pirates. In the New World? The thought alone put Nami into such a fit of hysterical laughter a few of the boys had crowded around her door asking if something was wrong.

Nami grabs a map from the top of the teetering pile and spreads it out, absently knocking a compass to the floor with a weighty thump.   
“It’s a bit far out of our way.” Nami says. “But apparently it’s a winter island, and a resort town.”

She turns to Vivi with a hopeful grin as she points at the little island. When she was searching, she couldn’t help but think it would be the perfect place for a date. 

Vivi’s gentle face scrunches up as she scans the map, with an apologetic but amused smile. “Nami this is… wonderful, but that island- you know it’s a Marine controlled island, right? It’s where they come on shore leave.”

Nami’s brain fuzzes up with static, with a buzzing noise in her ears like a snail phone when two signals get crossed. She leans her arms on her table, and her shoulders slump. “That’s fine… I can keep looking.”

She's about to suggest Vivi leaves so she can search for a new island, when Vivi’s gentle hand strokes over her shoulder blades. Nami shivers as she leans down to whisper conspiratorially into her ear. “No, wait… This could still work out, we could wear disguises!”

“Vivi, you’re the ruler of an entire kingdom- I’m in a pirate crew with a total bounty of three  _ billion _ beri! We can’t-”

Vivi giggles and pulls her into a hug, with her hands on Nami’s shoulders. “Honey, if you’ve taught me anything, it’s that ‘can’t’ is not in your vocabulary.”

She deepens the hug so that her face is resting in Nami’s long hair. Nami blushes so ferociously that it feels like her top half has been submerged in molten lava.

“That’s… cool. Okay! I’ll plot a course!”

Nami heads out to the deck and starts cheerfully bellowing at the crew to shift their sails, kicking Zoro up the rump to wake him from his nap, and stepping over Sanji's inert form, still out cold. 

It starts to snow as they approach the tiny marine island. 

Luffy launches himself off the railing as soon as the first flakes touch the grass of the Sunny’s deck, with Usopp and Chopper close on his heels. The snow has only just started to collect when they fall to the grass and start scraping it together to make the world’s most pathetic snowman.

“Jeez, calm down you guys.” Nami mutters, not concentrating on the snow but on the pretty shade of pink the cold tints Vivi’s face, and the way she puts a mittened hand to her mouth when she laughs. 

Nami turns away from the hollering and giggling from her crew and towards the island as evening slowly fades into night. The little resort town is nestled into the side of a snowy mountain, which seems to take up the whole island.

_ Ugh, why do the Marines have to take the nicest places all to themselves?  _ Nami thinks to herself, before shaking her head to clear the negative thoughts. She has to put aside the thoughts of what a bunch of bastards the marines are, and how precious little time she has with Vivi… somehow.

She jumps half a foot in the air when she turns to find Luffy hanging upside-down from the rigging, and staring at her with a shit-eating grin. "Have fun on your date, on the dangerous marine-controlled island!" 

"Shut your stupid rubber face, you." 

She slaps a hand over his mouth as he starts to cackle, but he licks her palm and she recoils in disgust. "Ew!" she wipes her hand off on her jacket and scowls at him. "Anyway it's not a date! We just...have a lot of catching up to do." 

“Uh-huh.”

She shoots him a withering look. "Just don't do anything to attract attention to the ship while we're away. And don't let anyone leave -  _ especially _ Zoro. We’re gonna have to leave to get to Vivi’s rendezvous point as soon as we get back." 

"Yeah, yeah!" 

"Luffy please take this seriously, for me?"

She raises her eyebrows at him pleadingly. ‘Seriously’ and ‘Luffy’ usually don’t go together in one sentence, but he gives her a little nod before slipping back into a grin.

“Alright! Just bring me back a souvenir this time!”

“As long as you pay me full price, plus a service charge.”

Luffy grumbles, making a noise like the White Rocking-Horse when Nami gets it stuck in a choppy current. 

She heads belowdecks to go and get the Mini-Merry ready, She’s slightly disappointed to see Vivi has tucked her silky waterfalls of blue hair neatly into a woolen hat, but if it’ll help them avoid attention…

Besides, she missed out on seeing her in cute winter garb when Nami was feverish and semi-conscious back on Drum Island. 

They dock the Sunny a good distance away, at a point where the snow and fog will help cover up the bright colours of the ship. Hardly anyone spares Nami and Vivi a second glance as they dock the Mini-Merry at the port. Nami puts a hand down to help the princess onto the wooden boards. The dock area is packed with marines and their families, all cheerfully ignoring the cold weather in favour of setting up a night market.

Nami glances around to see if anyone has recognised them yet, but the crowds of people are so bundled up in warm winter scarves and jackets that hardly anyone gives them a second glance. After a few steps, Vivi yanks off one of her gloves. Nami shoots her a curious glance, wondering what she’s doing when she takes off one of Nami’s too. Nami feels a kind of tingly warmth spread from her fingertips up her arm and into her chest as Vivi twines their fingers together. Her hand is soft as it twines with Nami’s calloused one. 

Nami isn’t used to having the princess’s time all to herself, without the ticking clock of a kingdom in danger or a deadly fever to find a cure for. She isn’t sure where to start as they pass by stalls selling carved wooden toys, dolls and books. As much as she wants to enjoy it, the only question at the front of her mind is: "What if we get recognized?" 

"We should be fine as long as we don't draw attention to ourselves." Vivi says. At the same moment she gasps and points over at a particular store that seems to be owned by someone from Alabasta, judging by the exotic clothes he’s wearing.

"Oh look! Real Scorpion Chilli hot chocolate?!”

Rich, sweet smells greet them as Vivi pulls Nami over to the stall, and orders herself a towering drink topped with whipped cream. And a whole chilli shaped like a scorpion's stinger… dunked in chocolate.

"Spice and sweet? Sounds kinda weird." Nami says as she quirks an eyebrow at the drink.

"It's so good! You should try it, the spice will keep you warm. " Vivi says, as she takes a sip and the whipped cream dots her nose. Nami shrugs and orders the same, but with an added shot of liquor.

"It'll keep me twice as warm now." Nami says with a wink. 

She’s barely had a chance to sip her hot chocolate, when the half-lidded eyes and red face of a rather drunk Marine rears up in their view.

He startles Vivi when he puts a hand on her shoulder and slurs. “Hey sweetheart, howsa ‘bout you have a drink with me?”

He grins goonishly and gives her a bleary squint. Nami narrows her eyes when she gets a whiff of the alcohol on his breath.

“Say, you look an awful lot like-” he slurs, but he’s cut short when Nami tosses the rest of her hot chocolate in his face.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, my hand slipped!” Nami blurts at him, then to Vivi she mutters, “Come on, let’s get out of here!”   
Nami pulls her away from the spluttering man by the hand. They run hand-in-hand up a hill towards some kind of lookout point. They’re both breathing hard, clouds of their breath steaming and mingling in the air.

Vivi pants with her hands on her knees and giggles as she catches her breath. “Nami! That was so dangerous!”

“I’ll do anything to protect my princess.” she replies solemnly, getting to one knee in a mock-bow and taking her hand.

“My hero.” she says dryly. “Get up now, I don’t want you catching a cold.”

Nami hops back to her feet and grins. As she catches her breath, she quickly notices that she accidentally dragged Vivi to a gorgeous lookout point, with benches and a few cast-iron lamposts giving the place a soft glowing light.

She finds a bench and pushes a drift of snow off it so Vivi can sit down, then sits next to her. Vivi smiles her thanks, and they stare out at the view together.

The lights of the town glitter beneath them, all oranges and soft whites. The more colourful lights of the night market wind between them and the falling snow softens it all. Beyond the town is the sea, where Nami can’t help but notice there isn’t a trace of the Sunny visible in the thick layer of snow and fog on the horizon.

Vivi makes a contented noise and leans against her shoulder. 

"Did you read my letters?" Nami says.

"Yes! I've started to look forward to them every month or so, it's better than just reading about you in the papers for sure." 

Vivi smiles, but then seems to look a little preoccupied. It almost makes Nami a little relieved that she isn’t the only one worrying.

“Everything is going to get a lot more dangerous for you from here on out, isn’t it? When I heard about what happened to you at Sabaody I…” she trails off and clasps Nami’s hand between both of hers.   
“Hey… we’re pirates, we all know what we’re getting into, and we protect each other.”

“Yes… but just let me worry about you, okay?”

Vivi cups her face in her soft hands and warmth spreads over Nami's face, despite the coolness of her fingers. She had felt like this before, back in Alabasta when she was trying to convince herself that Vivi was just a  _ really good friend.  _

Nami has kissed a lot of women, but nothing compares to the electric jolt she gets when Vivi’s soft lips touch hers. She lets out a little mumble as all the tension leaves her body at once and melts into the princesses’ front, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. As Vivi deepens the kiss, Nami sneaks a hand under her hat to wind a strand of blue hair around her finger. When Nami pulls back, she kisses every snowflake from Vivi’s face.

"I was worried you had forgotten about me, in between all your adventures." Vivi mutters. 

"Never." Nami replies huskily. 

"Promise you'll come back to see me, when you come back from the end of the world?" 

"Of course, I promise." 

Nami is about to lean in again when the sound of boots crunching quickly through snow reaches them. They stand up at the sight of two marines and a man with a very red face. 

"Hey, there she is! She's the one who dumped her drink on me!" 

"Uh oh, time to go!" Nami says as she grabs Vivi's hand and they pelt back down the hill. They hurtle down the docks and onto Mini Merry, leaving the marines staring and yelling impotently at them as they head back towards the Sunny. 

Soon the Mini-Merry is safe within the heart of the Sunny, and the ship is on its way to Vivi’s pickup point. Vivi and Nami hold hands as they sit together on the ledge around the main mast, in the shelter of the crow’s nest.

"Well that was a wash… Damn Marines. I’m sorry we had to cut it short." 

"Don't be, I had a wonderful time. And I at least got a taste of hot chocolate before I had to drop it… and a taste of something else too.”

“I want to give you more than a taste next time… Oh,  _ god _ that was so lame I’m so sorry…”

Nami hides her flushed cheeks in her hands as Vivi laughs.

“You’re allowed to be lame. I… I love you Nami.”

The declaration brings heat to Nami’s face and her eyes sting with the sudden urge to cry. There’s only a few people in the entire world Nami feels comfortable crying around, but she would still rather not after such a beautiful night. She leans in to kiss Vivi again, only to be interrupted.

“I  _ KNEW _ IT WAS A DATE!” A voice bellows down.

Nami shoots a death glare at where Luffy is wrapped around the yard-arm, Usopp and Chopper perched precariously next to him. “Oh crap.” Luffy mutters.

“Vivi could you excuse me for just a few minutes? I think I need to do some target practice.”

She goes to find her Clima-Tact and bolts towards the crow’s nest, ignoring the panicked cries of the idiot trio and wanting only their blood.

“MONKEY D. LUFFY, YOU ARE  _ DEAD!” _

“Oh no, she full-named you!” Chopper squeaks.

“Run, Luffy!” Usopp adds as Luffy rockets away over towards the stern.

“YOU CAN’T HIDE UP THERE FOREVER!” Nami hollers as she tries to chase him.

As preoccupied as she is chasing her captain, Nami takes a moment to appreciate the princess not being able to contain her laughter so much that she falls off her seat and into the snow.

Nami is glad she got to share her life with Vivi again, even if it was just a little taste.


End file.
